


Those born into the Covenant

by ladyunebarton



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Reinterpretation, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael...or is he?, First Time, God is an asshole, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Possessive Crowley, The Author Regrets Nothing, The autor is very confused about sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyunebarton/pseuds/ladyunebarton
Summary: Those born into the Covenant are forgiven all sin.





	Those born into the Covenant

Those born into the Covenant 

** _Sing for absolution_ **   
** _I will be singing_ **   
** _Falling from your grace_ **

** _Sing for absolution_ **   
** _I will be singing_ **   
** _Falling from your grace_ **

** _Our wrongs remain unrectified_ **   
** _And our souls won't be exhumed_ **

Songwriters: Matthew James Bellamy (MUSE)

Sing for Absolution lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc

Despite the Apocalypse-that never happened. Aziraphale still believed God to be wise. To him, for longs weeks after the canceled event. He just felt like he was going to be given a new ticket to a new date. More of an interruption rather than the end of the end... 

Who could say hell wouldn’t try to send a new son of evil and darkness? It was planned by her, and even if she changed stuff, her plans always come to be. It was her words; it was her orders. She's allowed to change her mind sometimes, but she was very strong-willed and she always got things done even if was different than originally planned but still his design. Or so he believed. So, he bowed his head with respect and love for her even if anger, fear and other stuff were said, stuff he decided he didn’t really mean. 

He came to the conclusion, despite the doubt planted by everything but mostly by Crowley, that everything was as she wanted to be. Even......even...this... 

After the dinner celebration, Crowley just drove past the bookshop and keep driving into his own apartment. Aziraphael looked with dismay and puzzlement as they drove away from his stop. But he felt the air stiffing with meaning, and too much of a coward to even utter a word. He felt scared, nervous and like his vessel was infested by ants. He wanted to jump off the car, but at the same time, he really, really wanted to stay. He felt very light-headed and tight and hotter than normal. And his mind was trying to go where he never allowed himself to be. 

thoughts that often enough were brought by Crowley, he knew sometimes Crowley tried to.... point into that direction and it was all good because it was a little bit of teasing. Nothing wrong with filtrating and poking a bit at that. And other times, Crowley didn’t have to say anything and his mind still would very much go into that direction with him. 

Crowley didn’t have to make an effort to make him think about “THE effort”. Witch, it was very annoying because he was an Angel, he was not supposed to be “seduced” or “tempted”. He was not supposed to doubt and he still did, he still accepted the Arrangement between them. That made him feel broken sometimes, conflicted. Poorly designed to follow what was supposed to be his whole porpoise, Angels didn’t have “free will”. So maybe she allowed this, and other many things she allowed Aziraphale to do. 

Otherwise wouldn’t she have smitten them with a thunder if she disproves? 

He knew he was just giving himself a peep talk to go through and not feel corrupted. Deceived and seduced, and very soon to be stained. He needed the justification, he needed to convince himself that he was not going to “finally” fall with Crowley into the pits of hell. A place he still didn’t like at all... 

He glanced at Crowley and saw that his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was focused on the road, and the music as loud as always. And then he looked back at Aziraphale and his gaze was heavier, his eyes full of lust. And he could feel it, smell it and it made his toes curl with anticipation. 

It was wrong he knew. But he wanted it so much. They both pretended that nothing was wrong, they arrived and went up to the flat. But as soon as he closed the door. He found himself shoved to the wall forceful. 

“I need you to understand something...” growled Crowley with a deep savage tone. “I can't take it anymore. I know why we couldn’t make the effort before. I understand that it was a risk with heaven and hell hanging their blades over our throats, and I never seriously asked it of you, to keep you safe, to keep me safe. But those bitches aren’t going to intervene anymore in our lives, and if they try....I might just go fully mad and dispose of them. Hell could have a change in management, and I would die trying to kill god just to keep you....” 

“Crowley!” exclaimed shocked Aziraphale. his wide innocent eyes looking at the cruel glint in Crowley’s eyes, he was being very serious. “That's...blasphemy...” 

“I can't fall anymore, we helped stop the Apocalypse, she didn’t even say anything...I can and I will do the fuck I want from now on. And I want to fuck you....” 

The angel shuddered with desire and shame. 

“If you want to run Aziraphale, this is the time.... otherwise, I'll make you mine....” 

He looked like a dear sawing the light about to kill him. And for a wild moment that felt longer than eternity, he didn't know what would he do. 

Until he feels his body make “The effort” for him, without consulting. He blushed deeply as he felt that Crowley felt his change. And without saying anything. Aziraphale crushed their mouths together and held his arms tightly around the demon's neck. 

It did fell like falling somehow. 

++1++ 

Gods is the greatest designer, after all, she invented the rules for it in a way that no matter what, you would see her perfection on everything that existed. She was clever, sometimes she hid her name, but her name truly was “perfection”. It was always fun, trying to find exactly where she had written it. Like snowflakes, each and every different, but still little writing spelling her name. 

Even when you think that plants, animals, and humans grow “freely” out of her influence or maybe punished and pushed away from her light and love. Things never were “organically”, she never tossed a coin to choose something, nothing was random. 

It was ruled, and the rule was the golden ratio. She was rather fond of the number 2, she based everything on this number, from pair of eyes to the number of arms and legs. She played when she created angels, of course, three heads, or a thousand eyes. Didn't matter as much as the stuff she was meaning to live on her precious and most loved creation. Earth and his inhabitants. 

Odd numbers were under Satan’s influence to cause harm and spread evil. But even in this, she was dividing the numbers itself into two groups, odd and even, and then into negatives and positives. Two were the number of testaments, the old and the new. Jesus was told to send the Apostol's in pairs to spread the gospel. Two were needed to confirm and convict a criminal. Into two was divided the light of the sun and the moon. In the End Time, two witnesses will appear on the world scene to testify and uphold the truth of God against the Beast and the False Prophet according to Revelations. And they were there right? and they both, Crowley and Aziraphale testify about the truth. 

He made humans into pairs. A man and a woman. And yes, humans had imagination and sometimes they didn't like their gender or their sexuality. Since the beginning...well not the very, very beginning with Adam and Eve. But their grandchildren quickly tried to be different. He frowned because it was Crowley’s idea to suggest they “spiced” things a little and played with the potential. 

So yes, it was Crowley who first invented homosexuality. But like most things, he only made a suggestion, and human man and woman didn't have to act upon it unless they wanted. And they did. And oh boy, they were doing a lot of imagining he couldn't even keep up with the stuff they felt and dreamt and desired to be or be with. 

Again, she the lord, didn't like it. She made a footnote somewhere, and well... that time it went overboard on Sodom and Gomorra. But since then, she never brought it up again. She made a new covenant with humans. She promised not to harm them anymore to follow her rules because her rules now lay into the hearts of humanity, and they got to feel and decide evil from goodness, so maybe it was ineffable all along, because the sacrifice for each sin to be pardoned and the covenant sealed, she gave up her son. 

But Aziraphale still feels incredible sinful laying naked on Crowley's black bedsheets. He contrasted and shone on it. And god loved contrast, contrast needed two things to face each other, but.... this...this was an odd number. 

He knew Crowley often just made the effort all the time, he said that even when he didn't need it, the presentation of genitalia made his work easier. He loved to take a piss on a public toilet and wave his rather.....big manhood to make even the surest men doubt and filled with lust their eyes. Women, of course, couldn't rest his charm even when clothed. But he said it never hurt to man-spread on the public transport and show off. 

Not every man or woman let himself be seduced by Crowley’s means of deception. And not every men or woman needed him to make their fall into the hells. 

But right now, he was being seduced into doing...sin. 

He trembled and spammed and panted exited. Because that was the feeling boiling in his body. He was painfully aroused, a state he never been before. And it hurt just as much as it caused him waves of pleasure. 

Crowley had him face down on the pillow, with his buttocks in the air, presenting himself like a... like...really wanton person, asking to be filled with sin. And he did want it. He could feel Crowley’s forked tongue work him and probing into his quivering hole. 

He didn't like this position at all, it was right not to do this face to face. But he needed to hide his shame, he didn't want God to see him like this. He cried because it feels good. He cried because he knew how bad it was. 

Aziraphale presented male on the outside, he tried to avoid being a woman, and he never had made the effort of the genitalia, so he didn't know if it was done right his effort. But he...didn't know that it was going to be male genitalia too. He felt his testes being drawn and his penis erected. He was not being stimulated but he felt the head wet with precome. He presented to Crowley as a male, maybe because he knew he liked odd numbers as any demon. And instead of doing the contrast and both of them present one of each genitalia as it was designed by god. They had two penises between them, one too many... 

“Angel” panted Crowley. “You taste delightful. But Iven waiting for six thousand years to defile you. I want to shove my cock in” 

The Angel's heart thundered faster than ever, he wanted to say no, but he didn't do it. He nodded, he gave his consent. Crowley then shoved a lubed finger into him. He was not prepared, and even if was asked for permission, the demon had been sure enough of his answer. It felt hurtful and uncomfortable for a few minutes. But the male body even if was not designed for this, still accommodated the need. Wich couldn't be a flaw into the design could it?. Especially when Aziraphale began to feel the tingling sensation of pleasure arose from the deeps of his insides. 

Crowley had masterful fingers because he had the knowledge to do this. He probably did it with humans or even another angel. He couldn't tell. But the angel didn't, it was truly his first, probably also the last. The fingers found something that wasn't there before in his body, and it was.... 

He moaned and felt his body try to cling to the finger working him open. 

“Yeahh, you like it don't you?. Do you want me?. Are you giving yourself to me?” 

“Yes!, I give myself to you, take me, brand me, make me yours for as long as you want” he exclaimed rather ardently for someone like him. He wanted to say true words. Because if he was giving in to sin, at least was because he loved Crowley beyond anything else in the world. Even...even more than the way he loved Her the Lord. “I loooo.--arrrgh.” 

Crowley stopped him before he could utter the words. He knew the demon hated words inflicted with kindness and even more so if they were four-letter words. So, they died on his mouth. He needed to say them because otherwise, this was just fornication. And it had begun with Crowley shutting him up by the means of doing what he wanted all six thousand years ago. He shoved unceremoniously his cock into his ass hole and took him by the hips and trusted forcefully. 

He was not particularly gentle, but he couldn't blame him, it still feels amazing, and he just rode the pleasure and his mind screamed that it didn't matter if his most old fashion sensibilities were rather disregarded. Just for the feeling of fullness. He could keep track of every inch inside of him. He felt complete and he didn't even know what he was missing. 

The words died on his mouth to transform into a new form of expressing the same thing. And it probably didn't matter, because Crowley knew. He did, and maybe he denied himself hearing them fully, but it was heard anyway. The Angel loved him and the demon knew. Maybe it was just fornication for Crowley, but Aziraphale was convinced at the moment that his love could be enough for them. So, it couldn't be sin, right? Because he gave consent? because the demon asked for it?. Because at least someone was feeling bursting and humbled by the feeling? 

Angels aren't designed to the effort. So, it was very rare in heaven. Oddly enough love was about a choice, so Angels and Demons weren't that different in their views of love. Angels were told to do as ordered, and yes, they could feel it, but not by choice. So when they weren't told to feel it, they didn't. Heartless bastards that they were. He had met a nice one tho, he was part of a group of Angels that didn't mind and liked doing the effort just for...well, experience. He told him, with his deadpan voice. “I feel your curiosity brother Aziraphale, but you must know, that the first time doing “the effort”. It's a scary process, your vessel betrays you in ways you aren't expecting. I feel your fear of this, so hear my warning. Don't do it just because, not if you have fears about it. The....emotions and feelings on the first try can't be very intense and not very well managed by an angel. It makes us lose control, the overload of our system. It will leave you vulnerable and unstable for a while after. Its why so many just try it once. The first experience is too much to overcome” 

“It....traumatized you?” he had asked. 

“Not me, but other, yes...even ask the experience to be wiped out of their memories rather than go on existing knowledge. We were made to help the Lord. We were made to praise his name. And above all, we were made to love her the most. Take this into consideration, sex was invented for humans only...” 

That's the last he could think before losing track of his own mind. One moment he was, then he wasn't. because he was one with a demon. Something totally forbade, he not only was laying with evil but also, with male vessels. Laying without any type of blessing, any kind of ritual besides their own vows. The demon asked, and the Angel gave permission. 

Crowley trusted uninterrupted, without any kind of mercy, with a driven lust that didn't let him stop what was chasing after. He prodded and tugged and grabbed whatever he could find on his body. his chest, his nipples, he bites his neck like a dog to assure his dominance, his victory. There was no struggle, but Crowley still treated it like an intense battle. 

Aziraphale wanted to surrender. Wanted to wail and sing only praise for him. And he did when the demon took a hand to his groin and gripped with fevered fury at his penis. 

“You are mine!” the demon growled. 

It happed then. The Overload system, the betrayal of the vessel. He saw light as intense as her Lord. And he saw her face. And he cried harder, his eyes bursting into tears, and his heart was overcome, he wanted to tell her about his happiness. It was ecstasies. His psychical body shoved back against the intrusion and he chased the feeling, rode it, let him consume it. He felt loved, he felt desired, he felt perfect in the arms of a demon. He belonged to him now. Only to him. And he said it like a prayer to be listened by her. --I'm sorry, I'm sorry....I love him and only him.-- His seed exploded in the bed, his heart stopped, and he couldn't get enough air, even if he didn't need it. And he was taken by wave after wave of this intense feeling of extreme pleasure he blacked out for a second or minute or eternity. 

And then he felt Crowley’s seed filling him hot as the pits of hell deep inside his guts. His nipples were hard, and even his own cock continue to leak seed. He keeps crying but quietly until Crowley stopped and pulled out. The demon fell beside him on the sheets. He was blushed and sweated and he smelled like sex. They both did. 

“Ummm...” hummed Crowley. “It was worth the wait...” 

Aziraphale sniffed and hummed along. But Crowley opened his eyes and looked at him. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No...” he said sniffing. “It's just....I....its a lot to take in...” 

“Well yeah....Angels often cry after, but I want to make sure I didn't...do anything. Listen I lost control, I know. I will be gentle next time” 

“It's not that Dear...” he mumbled. “And did you make a lot of Angels cry before me?” 

Crowley smirked. “Not since I was one myself, no. But I remember....” 

Aziraphale still was feeling the echoes of his orgasm, and his emotions flared up with pain. It was not fair to judge Crowley for his experience with others before him. It didn't matter if was not as special for the demand as it was for him. They both enjoyed it. But the pain didn't go away. He felt a fit of nasty jealousy. 

“Umm Laying with an Angel is such a treat, I could tell...... you know?--- That it was different as laying with demons and Adams sons and daughters. I don't remember their names or their faces. But dear Lord. Their winged bodies...umm” said smugly. “Are heavenly” 

That actually makes it worse. The Angel wanted to weep. After that, Aziraphale watched the demon sleep, and he felt drowsy too. It really was an effort. Probably because it was the first time. It could be potentially easy next time. Even if...he hadn't decided if there was going to be the next time. But his heart painfully reminds him of his intense love for him. And telling was not an option anymore. Crowley warned him, even given the opportunity to run from the entanglement. But he tried the “free-will” and sometimes, choosing meant facing consequences that can't be undone. 

He wanted to dwell more on that, but he too surrenders to sleep. 

“Aziraphale my child.... what have you done?” asked a voice. Her voice from the void of darkness. he felt his heart constrict. He felt ashamed as echoes of pleasure suddenly make him realize that he was dreaming. Or he was for a while, and now he was conscious enough to wake up, which he did because something felt very wrong. 

He startled awake and found himself being...touched. rather insistently. Crowley was giving slow tugs to his cock, while the demons own was rubbing lazily against his butt. They both were fully hard. 

“Nice of you to join us at the party, Angel.” he drawled. 

“Dear I...” he said weakly and with hesitation. 

“Don't bother saying it” said Crowley with rudeness. “I don't care how fast this is going for you. Not anymore, because you belong to me” 

He lay with Crowley as a woman does for a man. And he gave himself to him. It meant something. His own unbalanced and crazed emotions, made him felt pain and fear, refusing meant being cast away from him, he didn't want to lose him. It was a consequence of his acts, he said yes, he gave to sin and to Crowley’s evilness. He couldn't refuse him now. He felt extremely compelled to obey him. He was his new Lord. 

“Yes...dear...” 

Crowley stopped what he was doing. “Tell me to stop and I will. I don't want to, I don't want you to want to stop either. But if you truly want it. I will stop” 

Then he felt an aching emptiness inside that wanted to be complete again like last night. He wanted to be filled, to feel him breaching him. To feel loved and desired. How could he miss Crowley when he was right beside him in the bed?. No, it was not enough. He had to have him. 

“Fuck me...” he whispered and closed his eyes while felt his body be consumed by the fever of lust. 

Crowley hooked his leg over his arm, and he did some weird pose that was comfortable for both of them, laying on their sides, he could even look at his face. Crowley began kissing him deeply, passionate. Then his fingers were there breaching him again. And still, it was not enough of him inside. He pushed back to beg for it silently. But the Demon was being sweet of all things. He promised to be gentle, and he was being too gentle. Not at all what he the angel wanted. 

“Now...now...!” he said to get the message across. 

“But I barely have stretched you....” 

“Don't care...” said Aziraphale. “Want you so much...” 

“Are you sure?” 

Aziraphale realized that despite everything. Crowley firmly believed in free will and making choices. He was impatient and got annoyed, but he always asked for confirmation even if he was forceful seconds before. He never took by force even if truly wanted to surrender to his negative feelings and nature. He wasn't a rapist. His true evilness was to suggest, to offer. 

“I'm sorry about what I said. You don't have to, you know? I can go slow with you. It was your first time; I should have contained.” 

“No!” he said. He needs it, like nothing before. And he had half a mind to notice his desperation, Crowley was a drug. He was addicted by one dose. “I want to become one with you...” 

“Well, it's fine then. I can work you up faster with a bit of trickery” He twisted his finger and suddenly his rim went lose and pliant. He could feel last night cum slowly make its way out. Apparently, he didn't move during the night. He shuddered aroused again to the point of madness. 

Crowley trusted in then. And he went faster, not like last night, but fast enough to create a rhythm they could enjoy, but it still felt very intense to Aziraphale. 

Either Crowley was an expert about the Effort or he was making some kind of other trickery. It took him less effort and less time to make him cum and see stars with eyes wide open. He didn't saw god. He saw Crowley's face, his intense yellow eyes, his lost look. They both flinched when orgasmed, but locked eyes the entire time. He didn't ask for god's forgiveness this time; he didn't need it. Not when his demon had him pinned to the bed with his body and gaze. 

Maybe knowing that in the heat of the moment, he didn't care about the Lord. Actually, made him felt guiltier when they were done. They both cleaned themselves separately and then Crowley drove him to the shop to open business as normal as nothing had changed. As if Adam Young didn't change reality. As if an angel and a demon didn't have sexual intercourse. 

“You pick the stuff you want around all the time, ok Angel? I’ll pick you up to go back to my flat later. All the shit you like the most. But only the really important books. I refuse to live in a library.” 

“Yes..my lo...” he got a warning look from the demon. He finished with “Lord” 

“I am, aren't I?” he asked pleased. 

“You are, my dear.” he dutiful agreed. “What are you about to do with your day?” 

“Well, return to business. My own you know. I don't care about hell right now. I have a lot saved, but I know you like to indulge a lot on nice pretty little expensive things. I need to play a bit, sell a few actions, buy others, invest and maybe a bit of gambling. I... want to provide you with anything you want. So, you don't have to sell a book ever again.” 

That warmed Aziraphale to the core, he even forgot about his shame and his guilt. But then they stopped at the shop, and Crowley just waved and drove off. The moment he was alone. It came all crashing back to him. He remembered her voice asking him. “What have you done?” from the deeps of his dreams about Crowley. 

He didn't know. Did he disappointed her?, Did she saw them?, Was she angry?. Why did she say that?, she rarely spoke to him anymore, if ever since the last time he disappointed her. She knew everything, and he just played a fool to avoid telling her he gave Adam the flaming sword. After that If she had some message for him, she would send notes or tell other angels to tell him her design. 

He realized then with scary clarity that yes, that was the last time he got to see her face. She knew, didn't she?. About the agreement, about his friendships with a demon, about every last of his doubts. He averted the original plan for the end times because he was thinking about himself and his needs. And last night....he...he said he loved Crowley more. 

If she was tolerant of the other stuff. This would do it. She was probably pissed off. He wrote a note to his friend Inaniel. If someone was aware of it, he probably would. Or she was planning on killing him any moment now. He strode around the shop terrified. Anxiety made him trembled. 

“Oh...I deserve it!” he wailed. “She saw me condoling with a demon. She didn't let us talk to them. She warned us. She made treats... Please, my Lord, don't kill him, please don't kill him!!. I...I...deserve any punishment you want. I would have it, burn my soul with my sins. Please, Lord. Answer me!!”. he screamed. 

What was she angrier at, the sword lie?, the agreement lie?, The free will thing?, stopping the end times?, the demon?, the love?, the sodomite fornication?. Most of his choices couldn't be undone, he had to face them and accept the punishment. But he could seek forgiveness. 

Although he couldn't promise her to never lay with the demon again. He couldn't and he wouldn't. But at least he could change the effort to her design and pick accordingly. If Crowley wanted to be male, then he would be female. If Crowley wanted to be female, then he was going to choose male. That way, they could seek her forgiveness. She promised humankind that she would. It was promised to those born into the second Covenant. 

They could premise her to live as humans, and maybe she could find in his kindness to allow them to continue to be together. As long as they adhered to her great design. 

So he did, he changed the effort. But something went really bad the moment he did. The intense rig in his ears made his ears bleed. He felt like being compressed and ruined, taken apart and put together in a horrible way. The pain was never endless. He felt a fire in his lungs, he felt a fire in his guts, his mind and his soul. 

He heard her voice again. “What have you done?” 

He collapsed to the floor. “I don't know!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “Are you smiting me?, melting me?” 

“Aziraphale. You need to face the consequence of your actions. You were made to service me, you were told to do my bidding. And the most important thing. You were told to love me the most. So I shall grant your wish to lay with a demon as a woman would.” 

He screamed and screamed until his voice went raw and then mute. But he keeps suffering for a long time. Enough to lose his sense of time. His sense of himself. His awareness. 

He looked hazy to the roof of the shop. He was crying blood. “I'm sorry...I'm sorry....I love him and only him...” he whispered with broken words. Just as his body. 

On the other side of town. Crowley felt a shiver ran through his body. The YouTube video he was watching about people falling over thin ice with the silliest song halted and the man in the video wasn't a man anymore, he was an Angel, and he could tell he meet him before because of the familiarity. But he still snarled mad with anger. 

“What the fuck do you want feathers?” 

“She knows, Ra...” 

“It's Crowley now,” he said angrily. “She took that away too, but what have I done today to gain her interest?” 

“She knows what you did with the Angel...” 

Crowley smirked. “Does she?, well tell her I figure out the answer on my own, but thanks anyway” 

“She's not happy...” 

“As if you could tell those things...” he said. 

“She's....doing something to him. You better hurry, you may catch up with her, throw a few arguments at her feet and see what is worse than falling this time” 

Crowley jumped out of his chair. “What is she doing?, what's happening?. Why would you come here to warn me?” 

“Aziraphale was a friend....once....” 

“If she's done something to him, I would go up there and shove a bible up her ass. I swear to...well Satan or whatever. The war you wanted?. I would bring it there.” 

“Well...don't tell me, tell her...” The Angel went off, but Crowley ha already ran out of his office and then jumped down the stairs in a mad rush out of the building. He landed on his feet even from three floors up. But keep running to his car. 

But it was one of those days where traffic in London was being uncooperative, or maybe it was the true evilness of the “Lord”. When he arrived, she was not there anymore. But the shop light was off and the air felt heavier, charged with electricity and magnetism. Some soft metals were melted where they used to be. Even the bells over the door. 

He felt scared but mostly angrier than ever. She wouldn't take him, would she?. He didn't find him at first, but the bathroom light was on and his clothes lay disregarded on the floor. At least, they weren't burned down. And they weren't any ash puddles over them. 

He found him naked inside the bathtub in his shop. The one he used when was pampering his image. But Aziraphale was inside without water and naked, but his body was wet with sweat and he was shivering violently. He was wrapped in a towel. He didn't seem aware of his arrival. 

“Aziraphale....what did she do?” 

“She didn't do anything...” he said. 

But Crowley could see that was a lie. He wasn't the same he let on the doorstep of the shop. 

“I did Crowley....It was my action and my decision...I'm not ashamed of it. I do...I truly do love you more....” 

Tears were torn from Crowley's yellow eyes. 

“But she made sure you found me horrible, she deformed me. She made me a monster. A creature that she didn't plan at all. I won't blame you dear....if you were to leave me. No one would lay with a creature like me” 

“I don't believe it. I....I....please dont make me say it....I cant, Im not ready....I....Im sorry, she made you take the blame. But I assure you, nothing she's ever made, has made me recoil, I still found you lovely” 

“Shes...done....”Aziraphale said confused for a second. 

“Gosh, you are burning up in fever....” Crowley opened the tap of the cold water to help him ease of it. And the angel was still burning high.. 

“She let you still being an angel? or she made you fall?” he asked hurt. 

“I'm still an angel I think....but different....” 

“I don't see what she did,” he said. “You are not a monster.” 

“I am...dear...” he smiled sadly. He opened the towel and Crowley saw for the first time what she had done. 

He laughed harder than ever. “You don't know me at all!!” he screamed to the roof. “This?!!, you silly god!. This is a gift!” 

He magicked a robe to Aziraphale and then took him in his arms bride style and carried him to his car, where he put him to rest while the drove madly back to his flat. 

She was truly stupid. “Ineffable my ass....” he said. “This right here is proof she has no idea what shes doing at all...shes made you perfect Angel” 

The following days, Aziraphale fell into an induced healing coma. He was glad nobody knew he still had that trick hidden up his cuff. He eventually awoke fully, but he was deeply depressed. Crowley tried to understand. He felt like shit after the fall for quite a whole day, but on those times, time ran differently for them eternal beings. Man had yet to be made. 

So it was probably the same as Aziraphale was experiencing or even longer. It went a whole week of muted communication. The angel didn't meet his eyes. He didn't want to be fed, didn't want to drink water, and he didn't sleep. But mostly he couldn't stand Crowley looking at him. 

He didn't force him to keep his company and let him keep the bedroom to himself. Crowley used the week to work over his promise and fix them a better economic situation. Oddly enough he felt the need to prove hell and heaven, he didn't need any tricks to survive the human way. 

He knew how this world worked. He did, and he was going to make a better human than humans. Lucifer said they were better in every way. Maybe they were, and maybe they didn't need God at all. She could shove up his rules on his ass. 

Time and time again, his creations raised up to confront her. Eventually, everyone would. Demons and angels and humans and animals. Even better if Crowley and Aziraphale showed them they could. But so far his attempts to reassure his Angel was falling. 

He needed help. Because Aziraphale felt guilty, and wouldn't believe what he said. He needed to understand that Crowley also had a plan. A long-time running plan. He made a disgusting call to heaven. And asked for God’s P.A. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see Aziraphale name written wrong, its because it is a hard word for my dyslexic idiocy. Sorry about that.


End file.
